catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Hamburg 1986
Cats had its German premiere in Hamburg on 11th April 1986. It played there for almost 15 years, closing on 28 January 2001. Cats was the first commercial musical production in Germany, followed by shows like The Phantom of the Opera and Starlight Express. Production Specifics The Hamburg production was loosely based on the Australian production which was created by the same team in 1985, not the comparatively local German-language Vienna Production. The costumes had their own version of John Napier's original design; Alonzo's costume was brown and black and Sillabub's costume was golden (it became red/purple soon after the release of the video). Also the make-up and wig designs were completely unique. The Hamburg version of the show was much brighter and more cheerful than the productions in London and Vienna. The size of the cast (22 cats) and the names of the cats (Sillabub, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Genghis/Dschingis) were based on the Broadway production. Although there had already been a translation by Michael Kunze for the 1983 Vienna production of the show, the whole musical was re-translated because of copyright reasons. Hamburg used the HH Nap 9 set that was designed to fit this particular theatre. Creative Team Director: David Taylor (after Trevor Nunn) Artistic Director: Sabine Grohmann Choreographer: Jo-Anne Robinson (after Gillian Lynne) Assistant to Jo-Anne Robinson: Lynnda Curry Musical Supervisor: Stanley Lebowsky Set Designer: Raymond Huessy Set Design Assistant: Robert Berg Lighting Design: David Hersey Lighting Design Assistant: Rick Belzer Sound Design: Martin Levan Sound Design Assistant: Graham Carmichael Costume Supervisor: Alison Todd Resident Director: Terry Robinson Musical Director: John Baer Translation: Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning The Theatre Cats played at the Operettenhaus in Hamburg. Cats was the first success in this theatre after a long time. After Cats closed in 2001, the theatre was extensively re-modelled. Cast [[Hamburg Casts|'Further Hamburg Casts']] Gallery Original Cast ID Alonzo 2.jpg|Erique Redd De86 Bombalurina.jpg|Charlotta Thorell De86 Bustopher Jones.jpg|Stephan Drakulich De86 Cassandra.jpg|Amanda Corbishley De86 Coricopat.jpg|Jürgen Wallraff De86 Demeter.jpg|Sabine Hettlich De86 Grizabella.jpg|Andrea Bögel De86 Gumbie Cat.jpg|Karin Ploog De86 Jellylorum.jpg|Nancy Nordine De86 Mistoffelees.jpg|Paul Porter De86 Mungojerrie.jpg|Steve Kadel De86 Munkustrap.jpg|Hartwig Rudolz Hamburg Deut 1.jpg|Walter Reynolds Hamburg Plato 1.jpg|Eric Clausell ID Pouncival 1.jpg|Adam Horton De86 Rumpleteazer.jpg|Janette Froud De86 Tugger.jpg|Fred Butter Hamburg Sillabub 1.jpg|Pauline Cooke Hamburg Skimble 2.jpg|Paul Keller De86 Tantomile.jpg|Sharlie Pryce ID Tumble 1.jpg|Juca Dumont De86 Victoria.jpg|Barbara Wäldele August 1991 De9108 Alonzo Warren Carlyle.png De9108 Bombalurina Heike Kloss.png De9108 Bustopher Jacek Rogowski Timmermann.png De9108 Cassandra Ginger Weingand.png De9108 Coricopat Raymond Chai.png De9108 Demeter Kate Hamilton.png De9108 Griddlebone Linda K Leonhard.png De9108 Growltiger Jacek Rogowski Timmermann.png De9108 Grizabella Cornelia Drese.png De9108 Jenny Carolanne Wright.png De9108 Macavity Hans Kriefall.png De9108 Mistoffelees Thomas Weigel.png De9108 Mungojerrie Frank Tiedemann.png De9108 Munkustrap Tommie Jenkins.png De9108 Deuteronomy Alton Cedric Spencer.png De9108 Pouncival Jimmy Jillebo.png De9108 Rumpleteazer Annie Yarbrough.png De9108 Tugger Steven Breese.png De9108 Sillabub Bethany Samuelson.png De9108 Skimbleshanks Hans Johansson.png De9108 Tantomile Nicola Humphrey.png De9108 Tumblebrutus Stewart Crowley.png De9108 Victoria Maria Cristina Lerose.png Tugger Koffi Missah Hamburg.jpg Victoria simone delarue Hamburg 96.jpg Hamburg Growl Crew 1.jpg De96 Cast.jpg De93 Cast.jpg De90 Cast.jpg Hamburg set.png Videos Category:Productions